russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hey it's Fans Day!
Hey it's Fans Day! (also known as HIFD) is the Sunday noontime musical variety show in the Philippines broadcast by IBC. It is mainly presented by James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Cherryz Mendoza, Lauren Reid and Bret Jackson. The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based global TV channel Global IBC. It has been shown live every Sunday since its pilot episode on March 2, 2014 as the successor of former Sunday variety show ''It's Partytime''. As a "feel-good party habit" every Sunday, with a live show from Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City. It caters to a young audience, whose demographics included kids, pre-teens and teens in high school and young adults in college and university; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. The title was coined by IBC executives (led by Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi) in March 2014 as a celebration for 54 years of IBC who conceptualized the youth-oriented musical variety show to replace the former ''It's Partytime''. Since October 4, 2015, Hey it's Fans Day! is the first live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast in true high-definition picture. Overview The youth-oriented musical variety show aimed at kids, pre-teens, young teenagers and young adults by attract our young viewers, featuring IBC's hottest and brightest Kapinoy teen stars in the Sunday entertainment that are feel good habit. It catered the ranges 4 to 18 years old for kids and teenagers while suited for young adults (ages 19-35), in their respective opening times. The show has in-studio dance and song production numbers. With the biggest and brightest young artists in the music, film, and TV industries, you know you're getting the best Philippine entertainment industry there is on TV every Sunday noontime habit. Our live studio audience for teenagers, young adults and yuppies from high school and college at the target young audience, this venue for Hey it's Fans Day! will promote IBC shows while pluggings for the network's new shows and the Pinoy abroad and overseas via Global IBC. About the show Hey it's Fans Day! is the feel-good Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show with the freshest, brightest and hottest young stars every Sunday which will deliver high-quality entertainment. It targeting and catering our primary target market in a youth audience, demographics that include kids, pre-teens and teens in high school and young adults in college and university from both upscale and massive classes in A-B-C and C-D-E crowd dominate our young viewers among the Sunday noontime programs. Your feel-good Sunday noontime party habit lightens up with the Pop Heartthrob James Reid, the Pop Teen Sweetheart Nadine Lustre and the Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV, three of the country's top performers along with YouTube Sensation Donnalyn Bartolome, the ultimate partyjock heartthrob Josh Padilla, Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson and the Rockstar Prince Marlo Mortel plus the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador and the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza. Plus the teen comedy girl trio of the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano as co-hosts and performers. Together they deliver the best in feel-good Sunday entertainment, including the international singing sensation David Archuleta, the Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles, the EDM Pop Sensation Paolo Onesa and the Young Total Performer Miguel Aguila plus the male singing champions are the Prince of Ballad Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy and Myko Suntay; the female singing champions are the Singing Princess Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar, and Little Superstar grand winner Camille Santos, Issac Zamudio, Kenneth Semira and Bianca Marbella. The hottest stars of today, including Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Dominic Roque, AJ Muhlach, Shy Carlos, Aryanna Epperson, Mark Neumann, Jane Oineza, Anjo Damiles, Julia Barretto, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz, Gabbi Garcia, Ysabel Ortega, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Michelle Vito, Manolo Pedrosa, Paolo Santiago, Abby Bautista, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Piero Vergara, Coleen Garcia, Martin del Rosario, Alexandra Macanan, Kristel Fulgar, Kobe Paras, Mavy Legaspi, Jerome Ponce, Claudia Barretto, Cassy Legaspi, Eugene Herrera, Belle Mariano, Renz Valerio, Jazz Ocampo, BJ Forbes, Yna Uy, Joseph Andre Garcia, Barbie Imperial, Prince Villanueva, Jane de Leon, Nikki Gonzales, Luis Gabriel Moreno, Heaven Peralejo, Chienna Filomeno and Kenzo Gutierrez, and the dance royalties Ella Cruz and Julian Trono with Dancing with the Stars grand winner Riva Quenery. Plus the young talented artists of Secarats Artist Group, including the Powerful Diva Via Saroca and the Singing Prince Grae Fernandez, along with the teen boy band Hype 5ive, Justin Ward, the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias, the Teen Prince Hiro Volante,the Teen Idol Francis Magundayao, the Child Wonder ''Carleen Sky Aclan, the ''Young Boy Next Door Francyss Abuan, Michael Tañeca, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, the Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Denise Canlas ,Miguel David, Stephanie Bangcot, the Teen Singing Sweetheart Krystin Dayrit, the Teen Matinee Idol Jedrik Yamio, the Teen Darling Diva Crissel Ignacio, Franchesca Salcedo, Yves Yamio, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Zaijian Jaranilla, the Teen Ballader of the North NJ Roben Asunto, Elijah Rodriguez, Angelina Cruz and Harold Rementilla. The popular Filipino dance group Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers are putting together in the dance numbers. Hey it's Fans Day! features the hottest hits from CHR and Top 40 music mixed with OPM and contemporary songs from the outstanding voices of James, Nadine, Young JV and Donnalyn. Janella provides the feel-good sing and dance performer every Sunday, while Marlo perform together with Janella. Cherryz perform in the show with the Secarats Artist Group, plus Keith, Raisa and Joyce performed as co-host and performers. History Hey it’s Fans Day! was conceptualized and premiered in March 2, 2014 as a result for the month-long farewell of It's Partytime, coinciding with the network's 54th anniversary of IBC and the network's answer to the longest-running musical variety show ''ASAP'' and Sunday All Stars. The main hosts is composed of James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome. In addition, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras (son of PBA legend Benjie Paras), both new Viva artists are also joined the show. Along with Friends 4Ever barkada led by Janella in Wonderland lead star Janella Salvador (daughter of singer-theater actress Jenine Desiderio), Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (son of action star Cesar Montano and Teresa Loyzaga) as their co-hosts and performers. The addition of singing champions are David Archuleta, Aria Clemente, Born to be a Superstar grand champion Joshua Cadelina and Shanne Velasco. Regular dancers are include the #1 all-male dance group Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers; with Mark A. Reyes as director and Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as executive in-charge of production. Since then, Hey it's Fans Day! quickly gained its young viewers and advertisers and resulted in the ratings game as they dominated with ABS-CBN's ASAP and GMA Network's Sunday All Stars. The show was also known for being the venue for the premiere of IBC summer station IDs. Later on August 10, 2014. Bret Jackson joined the show as a co-host and performer as he reunited with Hey it's Fans Day! main host James Reid, a good friend of his. Meanwhile, AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia also joined the show as they promoted the superhero action-fantasy drama Voltron Man. In March 8, 2015, the show celebrated its first anniversary after kicking off IBC's year-round celebration of its 55th anniversary in March 1 and added with Kristofer Martin, Rico dela Paz, Belle Mariano, Joseph Andre Garcia, Yna Uy, child actor Harvey Bautista and Makisig Morales joined the show. In early July 2015, The Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles bolted out of TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show), and moved to Hey it's Fans Day! after she signed a contract with IBC. In August 2, 2015, one of Hey it's Fans Day!'s pioneer hosts Nadine Lustre left the show due to breakthrough and most prominent role to date in ABS-CBN's primetime teleserye On the Wings of Love, as she topbill alongside Reid as her leading man and he will continue to host and perform the show for IBC. While she hosting Hey it's Fans Day!, Nadine (a long-time contract star of Viva Films) already signed a contract with ABS-CBN in August 26, 2014 because she already joined the performer in ASAP, a direct competitor of Hey it's Fans Day!. At present, James Reid, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome are the only remaining original hosts. Despite Nadine’s exit, in August 9, 2015, the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador prompted and regained as the main host and performer in Hey it's Fans Day!. Janella immediately blended with James, Young JV and the rest of Hey it's Fans Day! barkada as they conquer the Sunday noontime habit. Because of that, they had a tough ratings battle with ABS-CBN's long-running variety show ASAP which will continue to have a musical numbers and GMA's new noontime show Sunday PinaSaya showcasing more comedy fare than musical numbers while Hey it's Fans Day! resulted in the ratings game. Since then, introducing a new feel-good theme song that says it all: Hey it's Fans Day! sung by James, Young JV and Janella. In August 16, 2015, The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza (a premier talent of Secarats Talent Management Services) returns to IBC after she performing and hosting TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) on PTV, and officially joining Hey it's Fans Day!. Before that, Cherryz was sung the theme songs of their TV shows on IBC including Tasya Fantasya and Anna Luna, she appeared her supporting role in Only Me and You in 2014 and eventually landed as a performer in 2015. Meanwhile, Gabbi Garcia bolted out of Sunday All Stars and moved again to Hey it's Fans Day! after she deciced return to her contract artist of IBC Talent Center as she audienced in one year ago (with Janella in Wonderland) and she continue to appear in television programs on GMA Network, particularly only Maynila instead because of her crossover appearance. The same day, the management was shortened from 12:15pm-3:00pm into 11:30am-2:00pm and cutting its original 2 hour-45 minute runtime into 2.5 hours, due to the premiere of the teen-oriented drama Forever Barkada. In January 10, 2016, Yassi Pressman left IBC after being a Kapinoy talent for two years, moving to TV5 including AJ Muhlach, Shy Carlos and Ella Cruz denied that they didn't renew their contract as they moved to TV5. It was already confirmed by the new IBC Entertainment TV head Wilma Galvante along with IBC management that on January 17, 2016 as part of their 2nd anniversary, Hey it's Fans Day! reformatted and revamped their new logo presented in a 3D-like format and new set with more refreshing feel-good party habit, introducing their brand new segments and add new hosts and performers. The same day, young artists of Secarats Artist Group including Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Keith Cruz, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca, Renz Aytona, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Patrisha Samson, Erika Mae Salas, Aries Ace Espanola, Stephanie Bangcot and Miguel David along with the new artists are Via Saroca and Harold Rementilla were some of the latest additions in 2016. This happened after Secarats made an agreement with IBC that will be the production partner and line producer of the network in October 23, 2015 aside from their performing schedule (several events, mall shows and concerts) on weekends and rejected the deal that causing controversy after the former media partner PTV decided not allowed to renew the contract with Secarats and remove their mainstays of the former youth-oriented variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) and they transferred to IBC as they joined together with The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza in the roster of Hey it's Fans Day! co-hosts and performers. The relaunch received a mixed reactions by majority of the TV industry insiders that include their loyal televiewers. After almost 2 years of dominating the Sunday noontime slot in the ratings game, it already grabbed the number 2 spot to its rival ASAP and Sunday PinaSaya. On late February 2016, Gerald Santos transferred to IBC and officially joined Hey it's Fans Day! after four years at GMA Network from 2006 to October 2010 (with SOP until February 28, 2010) and again from 2012 to 2016 (with Party Pilipinas from February 26, 2012 to May 19, 2013 and Sunday All Stars from June 16, 2013 to August 2, 2015). As of June 5, 2016, Hey it's Fans Day! brings back its original runtime to 2 hours and 45 minutes (in the original runtime from its premiere in 2014) from 11:30am to 2:15pm in the same timeslot of ASAP and Sunday PinaSaya from 12:00nn to 2:30pm. It received a 15-minute airing extension because IBC was forced to indefinitely the premiere of drama anthology Star 13 Presents at 2:15pm. The same day, it added up MTV Pinoy VJ Aryanna Epperson joined the show as additional co-hosts, along with Martin del Rosario also joined the show as performers. On the other hand, Julia Barretto, the younger daughter of actor-comedian Dennis Padilla and actress Marjorie Barretto, transferred to IBC and joined Hey it's Fans Day! after 3 years in ABS-CBN. Julia is an artist of Viva from 2010 to 2014 and again in 2016 at present. She reunited with Claudia Barretto, a second younger daughter who ventured into the music industry as a recording artist. In January 1, 2017, Lauren Reid joined Hey it's Fans Day! as her main host along with Bret Jackson who also gained popularity as a main host, while Jasmine Curtis-Smith, the younger sister of fellow actress Anne Curtis, moved to IBC and joined Hey it's Fans Day! as her co-hosts and performer after 5 years in TV5, as well as Mark Neumann, Akihiro Blanco, Kenzo Gutierrez, Luis Gabriel Moreno and Heaven Peralejo also joined show as performers. On the other hand, Secarats premier teen star Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce Abestano (daughter of veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez) also became the teen girl trio KRJ (patterned after TVJ) as their co-hosts and performers, along with Secarats young talents Franchesca Salcedo, Yves Yamio, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, NJ Roben Asunto and Elijah Rodriguez also joined the show every Sunday. On January 8, 2017, after two years of her last appearance in the show, Nadine Lustre return to Hey it's Fans Day! as a main host. In March 12, 2017, the show celebrated its third anniversary after kicking off IBC's year-round celebration of its 57th anniversary in March 5. Artists Main hosts * James Reid (March 2, 2014-present) * Nadine Lustre (March 2, 2014-August 2, 2015, January 8, 2017-present) * Young JV (March 2, 2014-present) * Donnalyn Bartolome (March 2, 2014-present) * Josh Padilla (March 2, 2014-present) * Janella Salvador (March 2, 2014-present) * Marlo Mortel (March 2, 2014-present) * Cherryz Mendoza (August 16, 2015-present) * Lauren Reid (January 1, 2017-present) * Bret Jackson (August 10, 2014-present) Co-host and Performers 'Since 2014' * Sue Ramirez (March 2, 2014-present) * Khalil Ramos (March 2, 2014-present) * Francis Magundayao (March 2, 2014-present) * Diego Loyzaga (March 2, 2014-present) * Shy Carlos (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, March 12, 2017-present) * David Archuleta (March 2, 2014-present) * Miguel Aguila (March 2, 2014-present) * Michael Pangilinan (March 2, 2014-present) * Joshua Cadelina (March 2, 2014-present) * Ella Cruz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, June 5, 2016-present) * Gabbi Garcia (March 2-July 13, 2014, August 16, 2015-present) * Michelle Vito (March 2, 2014-present) * Teejay Marquez (March 2, 2014-present) * Dominic Roque (March 2, 2014-present) * Alexandra Macanan (March 2, 2014-present) * BJ Forbes (March 2, 2014-present) * Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. (March 2, 2014-present) * Abby Bautista (March 2, 2014-present) * Jerome Ponce (March 2, 2014-present) * Sofia Andres (March 2, 2014-present) * Joshua Dionisio (March 2, 2014-present) * Chienna Filomeno (March 2, 2014-present) * Kobe Paras (March 2, 2014-present) * Mavy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-present) * Cassy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-present) * Eugene Herrera (March 2, 2014-present) * Jazz Ocampo (March 2, 2014-March 29, 2015, November 27, 2016-present) * Kristel Fulgar (March 2, 2014-present) * Dale Baldillo (March 2, 2014-present) * Karen Reyes (March 2, 2014-present) * Abigail Macapagal (March 2, 2014-present) * Julian Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Piero Vergara (March 2, 2014-present) * Celine Lim (March 2, 2014-present) * Angel Sy (March 2, 2014-present) * Carlo Lacana (March 2, 2014-present) * Renz Valerio (March 2, 2014-present) * Bianca Casado (March 2, 2014-present) * CJ Navato (March 2, 2014-present) * Tricia Santos (March 2, 2014-present) * Albie Casiño (March 2, 2014-present) * Jon Lucas (March 2, 2014-present) * Ysabel Ortega (March 2, 2014-present) * Paolo Santiago (March 2, 2014-present) * Claudia Barretto (March 2, 2014-present) * Shanne Velasco (March 16, 2014-present) * AJ Muhlach (August 10, 2014-January 10, 2016, July 3, 2016-present) * Coleen Garcia (August 10, 2014-present) * Nichole Baranda (August 24, 2014-present) * Cayleen Villamor (September 14, 2014-present) 'Since 2015' * Christian Sy (February 15, 2015-present) * Rico dela Paz (March 8, 2015-present) * Belle Mariano (March 8, 2015-present) * Joseph Andre Garcia (March 8, 2015-present) * Yna Uy (March 8, 2015-present) * Harvey Bautista (March 8, 2015-present) * Makisig Morales (March 8, 2015-present) * Alyssa Angeles (July 12, 2015-present) * Maegan Bascug (August 30, 2015-present) * Manolo Pedrosa (November 8, 2015-present) 'Since 2016' * Justin Ward (January 17, 2016-present) * Hiro Volante (January 17, 2016-present) * Carleen Sky Aclan (January 17, 2016-present) * Francyss Abuan (January 17, 2016-present) * Keith Cruz (January 17, 2016-present) * Denise Canlas (January 17, 2016-present) * Michael Tañeca (January 17, 2016-present) * Renz Aytona (January 17, 2016-present) * Sarah Ortega (January 17, 2016-present) * Aaron Rosario (January 17, 2016-present) * Patrisha Samson (January 17, 2016-present) * Erika Mae Salas (January 17, 2016-present) * Aries Ace Espanola (January 17, 2016-present) * Miguel David (January 17, 2016-present) * Stephanie Bangcot (January 17, 2016-present) * Via Saroca (January 17, 2016-present) * Harold Rementilla (January 17, 2016-present) * Raisa Dayrit (February 7, 2016-present) * Adrian Desabille (February 7, 2016-present) * Gerald Santos (February 14, 2016-present) * Riva Quenery (February 14, 2016-present) * Kyle Vergara (February 28, 2016-present) * Dale Baldillo (February 28, 2016-present) * Aryanna Epperson (born in June 20, 1996: June 5, 2016-present) * Julian Trono (April 3, 2016-present) * Paolo Onesa (June 5, 2016-present) * Julia Barretto (June 5, 2016-present) * Martin del Rosario (June 5, 2016-present) * Jana Agoncillo (June 5, 2017-present) *Hype 5ive (June 5, 2016-present) **Almer Cason **Jestin Manalo **Christian Salonga **Leslie Santos Diaz **Sceven Nolasco * Angelina Cruz (June 5, 2016-present) *Krystin Dayrit (June 5, 2016-present) *Jedrik Yamio (June 5, 2016-present) *Crissel Ignacio (June 12, 2016-present) * Camille Santos (July 31, 2016-present) * Issac Zamudio (July 31, 2016-present) * Kenneth Semira (July 31, 2016-present) * Bianca Marbella (July 31, 2016-present) * Trixie Salazar (September 4, 2016-present) * Kristine Sablan (October 2, 2016-present) * Grae Fernandez (November 27, 2016-present) * Jhazmyne Tobias (November 27, 2016-present) 'Since 2017' * Jasmine Curtis-Smith (January 1, 2017-present) * Mark Neumann (January 1, 2017-present) * Akihiro Blanco (January 1, 2017-present) * Kenzo Gutierrez (January 1, 2017-present) * Luis Gabriel Moreno (January 1, 2017-present) * Heaven Peralejo (January 1, 2017-present) * Joyce Abestano (January 1, 2017-present) * Franchesca Salcedo (January 1, 2017-present) * Yves Yamio (January 1, 2017-present) * Zonia Mejia (January 1, 2017-present) * Dexie Daulat (January 1, 2017-present) * NJ Roben Asunto (January 1, 2017-present) * Elijah Rodriguez (January 1, 2017-present) * Barbie Imperial (February 5, 2017-present) * Prince Villanueva (February 5, 2017-present) * Jane de Leon (February 5, 2017-present) * Nikki Gonzales (February 5, 2017-present) * Jane Oineza (March 12, 2017-present) * Anjo Damiles (March 12, 2017-present) * Zaijian Jaranilla (March 12, 2017-present) Featuring * Streetboys (March 2, 2014-present) * Universal Motion Dancers (March 2, 2014-present) Former Main host * Yassi Pressman (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5, then returned to ABS-CBN) * Andre Paras (March 2, 2014-January 3, 2016, returned to GMA Network) Co-hosts and performers * Angelo Pasco (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Aria Clemente (March 2, 2014-March 29, 2015) * Arie Reyes (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Arvic Tan (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Devon Seron (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Elisse Joson (March 2, 2014-June 26, 2016, now on ABS-CBN) * Erin Ocampo (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Franco Daza (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Fretzie Bercede (March 2, 2014-June 26, 2016) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Inah Estrada (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Ingrid dela Paz (March 2, 2014-February 7, 2016) * JC and JM Urquico (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Kelly dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Kiko Estrada (March 2, 2014-August 10, 2014, moved to GMA Network) * Kristofer Martin (March 8, 2015-July 31, 2016, returned to GMA Network) * Liza Soberano (March 2, 2014-January 24, 2016, also crosovered from ABS-CBN) * Mccoy de Leon (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on ABS-CBN) * Neil Coleta (March 2, 2014-February 28, 2016) * Vangie Martelle (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Veejay Aragon (March 16, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Yves Flores (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) 'Honorific Title' Production team * Director: Mark A. Reyes * Writers: Rich Garcia and Gianne De Peralta * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * Musical Director: Marcus Davis * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Editing Supervisor: RAVRAIN (Secarats) * Production Design: Secarats Talent Management Services with Roay Aytona and Dodong Taneca (Secarats) * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Guest * Matt Evans, Maricar Reyes and Jeric Raval - promoting the premiere week of Anna Luna * Thirdy Lacson, Maritoni Fernandez and Victor Anastacio - promoting the premiere week of Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo * Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Isko Salvador sa Brod Pete, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Martin Velayo - promoting the premiere week of Janella: A Teen Princess * Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre - promoting the premiere week of Voltron Man * Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan, Gerald Pesigan, Sam Pinto, Alfred Vargas and Max Surban - promoting the premiere week of Pirate Kidz: The Next Level * Anja Aguilar and Martin del Rosario - promoting the romantic movie Give Me A Reason (released by Viva Films on March 12, 2015) * Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews and Sofia Millares - promoting the week of ''Princess Charm'' * Sunshine Cruz, Christian Vasquez, Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Joy Viado, Mymy Davao and Ace Espinosa - promoting the premiere week of Glory Jane * The Juans (singing Atin ang Mundo) (February 7, 2016) * Zion Aquino (singing Give You My Heart And Soul) (June 5, 2016) Segment * Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs - launching on February 28, 2016 (Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay) * Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars - launching on February 28, 2016 (Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug, Trixie Salazar) * Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions - launching on January 1, 2017 (Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio) * Rated Janella (formerly Janella on Stage, 2014 to 2016) (Janella Salvador) * Ricollection - launched on March 12, 2017 (Rico dela Paz) * Hey it's Fans Day! Full Fanatic - selected artists from IBC Talent Center and Secarats Artist Group. * KRJ - launched on January 1, 2017 (Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano) * Team Secarats - a group of talented young artists from Secarats Talent Management Services. Launching on January 17, 2016, the joint forces of IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services conducted as the popular segment of Hey it's Fans Day! featuring the premier artist and performers of Secarats Artist Group, who exemplified true meaning of talent - singing, dancing, modeling and acting. (similar to the former youth-oriented musical variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) on PTV from April 19 to May 17, 2015 before reformatted into a youth-oriented comedy gag show in May 24, 2015 to August 2, 2015). Some of them are recording artist, models, singers, dancers, performers and former mainstays of the youth-oriented comedy program, TSAS Eh Di Wow!. A true and genuine example and role model for the youth. * Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw (Coleen Garcia, Dominic Roque, Makisig Morales, Riva Quenery, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Piero Vergara) * Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms - launching on August 23, 2015, the musical tandem of pop heartthrob James Reid and urban-pop sensation Young JV, showcasing and promoting the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) for a mix of contemporary, pop, R&B, alternative and EDM. Specific themes about the new generation of local artists every Sunday. * Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada (Current: Josh Padilla, Joyce Abestano and Kenzo Gutierrez, Former: Yassi Pressman (March 9, 2014 to August 30, 2015), Andre Paras (March 9, 2014 to March 29, 2015), Francis Magundayao (April 5, 2015 to January 10, 2016), Gabbi Garcia (September 6, 2015 to January 1, 2017), Manolo Pedrosa (January 17 to July 17, 2016) and Teejay Marquez (July 24, 2016 to December 25, 2016) (Joyce's reliever: Chienna Filomeno, Shy Carlos, Aryanna Epperson, Julia Barretto, Jasmine Curtis-Smith) Subsidiaries * Hey it's Fans Day! Lifestyle - clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. * Hey it's Fans Day! Magazine - the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. * Hey it's Fans Day! Online - The official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. Studios used by Hey it's Fans Day! * Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City (2014–present) Awards and nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2016 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Programs) - Won *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won See also * IBC-13’s new shows for 2014 * IBC’s Teen Stars Meet their Fans in ‘Hey it's Fans Day’ * IBC-13 launches Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! * Hey it's Fans Day!: IBC-13's Sunday Afternoon Feel-Good Habit * Hey! It’s Fans Day! – IBC-13 * Liza Soberano and Shanne Velasco shined in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Janella Salvador Turning 16th Birthday in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Liza Soberano and Josh Padilla To Join IBC-13's Top-Rated Primetime Programs * Party Party Treat this Sunday on 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * IBC-13 wil be the No.3 network, cites 25 percent growth * 100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC-13’s 55th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!′ * IBC-13 to boost ratings with 4 new shows * IBC-13 producing more quality dramas to watch for in 2015 and next year for 2016 * IBC-13 Offered A Revamped For Feel-Good Party in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' launches the new segment 'Team Secarats' * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' Unveiled An All-New Party Habit This Sunday * Cherryz topbilled for Secarats anniversary activities * A New Improved 'Hey it's Fans Day!' Every Sunday on IBC-13 * ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Makes History with Its 100th Episode! * Riva Quenery Loves to Dance in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' live at the Quirino Grandstand this Sunday * ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Celebrates 2nd Anniversary this Sunday * Cherryz Mendoza Celebrates 15th Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Janella Salvador Celebrates 18th Birthday in Style in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Josh, Rodjun, Bret and Diego to Serenade All Mothers in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Julia Barretto Join The Party In 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Relive The Party Back-To-School in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador conquer the centerstage in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' this Sunday * Young JV Celebrated His Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * ‘High School Life’ Grand Launch in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Gabbi Garcia Celebrates 18th Birthday on ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ this Sunday * Anja Aguilar Joins The Feel-Good Sunday Party in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Secarats Teen Girls Introduced in Hey it's Fans Day! (Video) * IBC-13 Celebrates 57th Anniversary with ‘Grand Kapinoy Weekend’ * 100+ Kapinoy Superstars Celebrate IBC-13’s 57th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Janella Salvador and Young JV Leads The Feel-Good Party in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * ‘Magic Kamison’ Grand Launch Happening in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Keith Cruz & Jhazmyne Tobias Celebrate Birthday on ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Hey it's Fans Day! on Facebook * Hey it's Fans Day! on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows